Aqueous solutions such as water, salt water, coolants and various other fluids can become contaminated via spills, human error, mechanical breakdowns, etc. Some methods for removing hydrophobic liquids such as oil from aqueous solutions involve skimming the oil from the surface, pulling the oil and water from the surface into tanks via a vacuum system, and absorbing the oil in tow behind rope, in the case of large bodies of water.